Talk:Aran Tolucan
cough* http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Jeremy_Davrios **I know. I don't care. If I find a better pic (and I'm looking), I will replace it, but until then, my article has more info, and so is more justified in having it - so meh. --Jagtai 15:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ***That's because I haven't had the time to update it, Jag. Mine was made back in the end of August of 08. I'm sorry, but your excuse runs rather thin since if all it is is info, I can easily get info up just to be longer than yours.--Mir 20:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ****Yeah, but you and Cazzik always do this. Upload a picture to a barren article, and half the time never use the article. So unless you people start adding info, the pics are free game (by the way, aren't they already? I thought it was allowed to use one picture for two different characters). --Jagtai 08:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) *****Anything that gets you people to start filling in the blanks has to be a good thing (never mind that I'm a little guilty of it myself). :P --Halomek 09:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ******Do you realize the number of articles I have because of the number of threads and characters I have? Just because I haven't gotten anything down doesn't mean I won't in the future. The reason for doing it is primarily because I have that picture in mind for the character and I don't want someone else to use it. If I waited every time for me to have the time to write out everything in the article before I post it, I'd never get any wiki-ing done. I always use the articles, it just takes a while to update them. And no, I'd never heard of anything that allows people to use one picture for two different characters. Maybe two different pictures of the same character, like http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Jerik.jpg and http://starwars-exodus.wikia.com/wiki/Ulver_Estrel , since they're by the same artist and two pictures of the same character of that artists, but not the same picture twice. I remember when I made the original Hellfyre articles, you were telling me that I had better not just kill them off because you had been planning on using those pictures. If that rule exists, you wouldn't have had any problems with using the pictures yourself.--Mir 09:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) *******I'm sorry, but until I find a better picture, it's staying. But in the future, I'll upload pictures to empty articles and complain if someone uses that picture too. Then you'll see how annoying it is. --Jagtai 10:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ********And I'll argue for you against that person. The thing is that I have a collection of over 700MB of pictures now on my external thanks to my harddrive crashing. When I go to make a new character thats going to get a wiki, before I make the personality, which happens once I start writing them, I find the picture first. So the picture means a good deal to me. That's all. --Mir 19:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) *********Same for me, but it's damn difficult to find pictures, when you, Cazzik and Cadden hog all of them! That said, I will strive to find a replacement quickly, since by all rights, you upped it first. Besides, the argument has ruined the picture for me. It is no longer Tolucan in my mind :( --Jagtai 21:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) **********It is a first come, first serve kind of deal :P You've got the Praxeum pic on me :P--Mir 21:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC)